


Overprotective Alpha

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Derek, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: The Alpha Pack have supposedly been searching for an omega to join there pack. Lets just say Derek isn't to happy about that.Requested by @Ford_Frontier
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Overprotective Alpha

"Derek," whined a clearly unhappy Scott. "Why can't I got to school?"

Growling, Derek paced the lofts front room keeping near the window for any danger. "Because. It's not safe."

Stiles and Peter sat on the sofa watching the spat between the alpha and omega. "Derek, c'mon man. It can't be that dangerous just for Scottie and I to go to school," argued the lithe teenager in defence of his best friend.

"I said no!" Derek practically snarled. "It's not safe for either of you to be put there. Especially you, Scott. The Alpha Pack is rumored to be looking for an omega. And that is not good." His sharp gaze softened at the kicked puppy look on his omega's face. "Oh, pup. You'll be fine."

Sniffling, Scott asked, "If I stay home, can we puppy pile in my best? All of us?" Sties immediately leaped up and grabbed on to his brother's from another mother arm, leading him to Scott's soft and cosy nest.

"C'mon!" Stiles demanded at the uncle and nephew. "Cuddle."

Peter chuckled slightly as he made his was to the nest. "Bossy boy."

Watching Stiles stick out his tongue at his uncle, Derek couldn't help but worry about the innocence of his omega. "Alpha?" A small voice interrupted his thoughts. "Cuddled? Please?" 

Rumbling soothingly at the wide eyed omega, Derek flopped down on the edge of the nest to watch over his little pack. "I'm right here," he promised. "And I always will be." Purring was his only response.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please! Also please leave prompts! I love the ideas I'm given.


End file.
